


inked

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [13]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Fictober 2018, Tattoos, day thirteen: tattoos, idek what type of vent this is, it just is, me venting through jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: sometimes jiyong missed the life





	inked

sometimes jiyong missed the life. 

 

he would trace the gun on his arm, the smile on his hand, the angel on his neck, and think back to times where he could just let go. 

 

sing his heart out on stage to people who would gladly listen, not lie in barracks with other men he learned to know in search of his own mental state. 

 

on the contrary to what people may think, he knew what was happening in the outside world. 

 

he had access to his phone, he had access to people and the world outside of what he was doing, he just didn’t use it. 

 

he had deleted all of his social media apps the day he was sent off. 

 

it was freeing, until the first time he had to sit somewhere alone, head on his legs and reading and re-reading the words he had printed on his thigh. he knew what they said, even if he couldn’t see them. 

 

he had to remember what they said. 

 

he had to do what they said. 

 

then sometimes he would undress, caress the two x's that rested over his belly button, squishing his soft tummy to make it look like it was talking. 

 

it was a kind of destressing thing seungri and daesung had always laughed at him for, but curling up and mumbling along to his squishing stomach was somehow therapeutic for him. 

 

he would also spot vita, dolce, moderato, and his heart peeking out from the sleeves of the camo he was forced to wear, and it made him smile. 

 

the dragonball and his date of birth, all with the consistent eight theme. 

 

the forever young that he glanced at when wanted to think about youngbae. 

 

the mind control on the other side, in it’s gory writing style and slight slant. 

 

his heart, his dollar sign, his f. 

 

his cross on his thigh. 

 

his crown. 

 

his words. 

 

they were all constants on his body, small parts of his soul that he bared to the public for them to pick apart and interpret. 

 

sometimes jiyong would miss the life, but sitting alone with only the drawings on his skin for company wasn’t a bad way to spend his time. 

**Author's Note:**

> hahha
> 
> hi i have feelings


End file.
